


Outside

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Quarantine is over, the Ineffable Husbands go on a picnic.---June 4th. Fruits
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 14





	Outside

Aziraphale heard the glass surfaces touch and lowered his gaze, caught Crowley pouring wine on both their glasses as lazily as one could without spilling it and ruining their picnic.

The demon offered him the glass.

“Thank you, darling,” said the angel, taking a sip, “Do you think we’ll revert back soon?” his gaze wandered around their quiet surroundings.

Crowley followed his gaze, “I think it’s a good thing,” he said, “keep the social distancing thing going on for a while, even if just because they’re still using quarantine brain. But they’ll get over it. I guess.”

“Well, they can’t keep their distance forever, they’re really social creatures,” commented the principality, “I’m happy it’s over now, was growing a bit tired of it myself,” he shot his companion a look, “I almost missed having customers!”

Crowley snorted, his hand reaching inside the basket for some of the fruits, picked a few grapes. “It is nice to be back. How was your cake thing going?”

“I’ll surely stop doing so many of them, but it was fun. You should try more of them.”

“You know I prefer to just watch you eat them,” the demon said, “but I guess trying one or two can’t hurt.”

Aziraphale’s features lit up and the demon had to glance away and bit his lower lip.

“Now stop that, will you, angel?” he grunted.

“Thank you, darling,” said the principality.

Crowley threw a grape up and caught it with his mouth, watching the few passing humans who had gathered the courage to step outside their houses and see what had happened to the world since they were since allowed to freely roam outside.

“This is going to be interesting to watch,” said the demon, “Want to make a bet?”

“On what, dear?” 

“On how long it’ll take them to go back to normal. You win I try as many cakes as you like.”

“And if you win?”

“We do something naughty, I still have to think about what.”

“That hardly sounds fair, I’d be walking into this bet blindly.”

“Hm,” the fallen one made a face, “I have it! If I win, you have to come with me to a concert, and dress accordingly.”

It was the principality’s turn to make a face, “Okay, then. Deal.”

Crowley offered his hand, “So, how long do you think?”


End file.
